kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer (Pathfinder)
Sorcerer (Pathfinder) Scions of innately magical bloodlines, the chosen of deities, the spawn of monsters, pawns of fate and destiny, or simply flukes of fickle magic, sorcerers look within themselves for arcane prowess and draw forth might few mortals can imagine. Emboldened by lives ever threatening to be consumed by their innate powers, these magic-touched souls endlessly indulge in and refine their mysterious abilities, gradually learning how to harness their birthright and coax forth ever greater arcane feats. Just as varied as these innately powerful spellcasters’ abilities and inspirations are the ways in which they choose to utilize their gifts. While some seek to control their abilities through meditation and discipline, becoming masters of their fantastic birthright, others give in to their magic, letting it rule their lives with often explosive results. Regardless, sorcerers live and breathe that which other spellcasters devote their lives to mastering, and for them magic is more than a boon or a field of study; it is life itself. Role: Sorcerers excel at casting a selection of favored spells frequently, making them powerful battle mages. As they become familiar with a specific and ever-widening set of spells, sorcerers often discover new and versatile ways of making use of magics other spellcasters might overlook. Their bloodlines also grant them additional abilities, assuring that no two sorcerers are ever quite alike. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d6. Class Skills The sorcerer’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the sorcerer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sorcerers are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a sorcerer’s gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail (see Arcane Spells and Armor on page 83). Spells: A sorcerer casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list presented in Chapter 10. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a sorcerer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table 3–14. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table 1–3). A sorcerer’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A sorcerer begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new sorcerer level, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table 3–15. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a sorcerer knows is not affected by her Charisma score; the numbers on Table 3–15 are fixed.) These new spells can be common spells chosen from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the sorcerer has gained some understanding of through study. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered sorcerer level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a sorcerer can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the sorcerer loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A sorcerer may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a sorcerer need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Bloodline: Each sorcerer has a source of magic somewhere in her heritage that grants her spells, bonus feats, an additional class skill, and other special abilities. This source can represent a blood relation or an extreme event involving a creature somewhere in the family’s past. For example, a sorcerer might have a dragon as a distant relative or her grandfather might have signed a terrible contract with a devil. Regardless of the source, this inf luence manifests in a number of ways as the sorcerer gains levels. A sorcerer must pick one bloodline upon taking her first level of sorcerer. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a sorcerer learns an additional spell, derived from her bloodline. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table 3–15. These spells cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. At 7th level, and every six levels thereafter, a sorcerer receives one bonus feat, chosen from a list specific to each bloodline. The sorcerer must meet the prerequisites for these bonus feats. ---- ---- Abyssal Generations ago, a demon spread its filth into your heritage. While it does not manifest in all of your kin, for you it is particularly strong. You might sometimes have urges to chaos or evil, but your destiny (and alignment) is up to you. Class Skill: Knowledge (planes). Bonus Spells: cause fear (3rd), bull’s strength (5th), rage (7th), stoneskin (9th), dismissal (11th), transformation (13th), greater teleport (15th), unholy aura (17th), summon monster IX (19th). Bonus Feats: Augment Summoning, Cleave, Empower Spell, Great Fortitude, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Knowledge planes). Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell of the summoning subschool, the creatures summoned gain DR/good equal to 1/2 your sorcerer level (minimum 1). This does not stack with any DR the creature might have. Bloodline Powers: While some would say that you are possessed, you know better. The demonic inf luence in your blood grows as you gain power. Claws (Ex): At 1st level, you can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to make two claw attacks as a full attack action using your full base attack bonus. These attacks deal 1d4 points of damage each (1d3 if you are Small) plus your Strength modif ier. At 5th level, these claws are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 7th level, the damage increases by one step to 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if you are Small). At 11th level, these claws become f laming weapons, each dealing an additional 1d6 points of f ire damage on a successful hit. This is a supernatural ability. You can use your claws for a number of rounds per day equal to 3+ your Charisma modif ier. Demon Resistances (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain resist electricity 5 and a +2 bonus on saving throws made against poison. At 9th level, your resistance to electricity increases to 10 and your bonus on poison saving throws increases to +4. Strength of the Abyss (Ex): At 9th level, you gain a +2 inherent bonus to your Strength. This bonus increases to +4 at 13th level, and to +6 at 17th level. Added Summonings (Su): At 15th level, whenever you summon a creature with the demon subtype or the fiendish template using a summon monster spell, you summon one additional creature of the same kind. Demonic Might (Su): At 20th level, the power of the Abyss f lows through you. You gain immunity to electricity and poison. You also gain resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, and gain telepathy with a range of 60 feet (allowing you to communicate with any creature that can speak a language). ---- Arcane Your family has always been skilled in the eldritch art of magic. While many of your relatives were accomplished wizards, your powers developed without the need for study and practice. Class Skill: Knowledge (any one). Bonus Spells: identify (3rd), invisibility (5th), dispel magic (7th), dimension door (9th), overland f light (11th), true seeing (13th), greater teleport (15th), power word stun (17th), wish (19th). Bonus Feats: Combat Casting, Improved Counterspell, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Scribe Scroll, Skill Focus (Knowledge arcana), Spell Focus, Still Spell. Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you apply a metamagic feat to a spell that increases the slot used by at least one level, increase the spell’s DC by +1. This bonus does not stack with itself and does not apply to spells modified by the Heighten Spell feat. Bloodline Powers: Magic comes naturally to you, but as you gain levels you must take care to prevent the power from overwhelming you. Arcane Bond (Su): At 1st level, you gain an arcane bond, as a wizard equal to your sorcerer level. Your sorcerer levels stack with any wizard levels you possess when determining the powers of your familiar or bonded object. This ability does not allow you to have both a familiar and a bonded item. Rules for arcane bonds appear on page 78. Metamagic Adept (Ex): At 3rd level, you can apply any one metamagic feat you know to a spell you are about to cast without increasing the casting time. You must still expend a higher-level spell slot to cast this spell. You can use this ability once per day at 3rd level and one additional time per day for every four sorcerer levels you possess beyond 3rd, up to five times per day at 19th level. At 20th level, this ability is replaced by arcane apotheosis. New Arcana (Ex): At 9th level, you can add any one spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list to your list of spells Table 3–14: Sorcerer Base Attack Fort Ref Will Spells per Day Level Bonus Save Save Save Special 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 1st +0 +0 +0 +2 Bloodline power, cantrips, 3 — — — — — — — — eschew materials 2nd +1 +0 +0 +3 4 — — — — — — — — 3rd +1 +1 +1 +3 Bloodline power, bloodline spell 5 — — — — — — — — 4th +2 +1 +1 +4 6 3 — — — — — — — 5th +2 +1 +1 +4 Bloodline spell 6 4 — — — — — — — 6th +3 +2 +2 +5 6 5 3 — — — — — — 7th +3 +2 +2 +5 Bloodline feat, bloodline spell 6 6 4 — — — — — — 8th +4 +2 +2 +6 6 6 5 3 — — — — — 9th +4 +3 +3 +6 Bloodline power, bloodline spell 6 6 6 4 — — — — — 10th +5 +3 +3 +7 6 6 6 5 3 — — — — 11th +5 +3 +3 +7 Bloodline spell 6 6 6 6 4 — — — — 12th +6/+1 +4 +4 +8 6 6 6 6 5 3 — — — 13th +6/+1 +4 +4 +8 Bloodline feat, bloodline spell 6 6 6 6 6 4 — — — 14th +7/+2 +4 +4 +9 6 6 6 6 6 5 3 — — 15th +7/+2 +5 +5 +9 Bloodline power, bloodline spell 6 6 6 6 6 6 4 — — 16th +8/+3 +5 +5 +10 6 6 6 6 6 6 5 3 — 17th +8/+3 +5 +5 +10 Bloodline spell 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 4 — 18th +9/+4 +6 +6 +11 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 5 3 19th +9/+4 +6 +6 +11 Bloodline feat, bloodline spell 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 4 20th +10/+5 +6 +6 +12 Bloodline power 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 Table 3–15: Sorcerer Spells Known Spells Known Level 0 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 1st 4 2 — — — — — — — — 2nd 5 2 — — — — — — — — 3rd 5 3 — — — — — — — — 4th 6 3 1 — — — — — — — 5th 6 4 2 — — — — — — — 6th 7 4 2 1 — — — — — — 7th 7 5 3 2 — — — — — — 8th 8 5 3 2 1 — — — — — 9th 8 5 4 3 2 — — — — — 10th 9 5 4 3 2 1 — — — — 11th 9 5 5 4 3 2 — — — — 12th 9 5 5 4 3 2 1 — — — 13th 9 5 5 4 4 3 2 — — — 14th 9 5 5 4 4 3 2 1 — — 15th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 2 — — 16th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 2 1 — 17th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 2 — 18th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 2 1 19th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 3 2 20th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 3 3 Category:Pathfinder